T.D. Metro - City of Drama
Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! T.D. Metro is an abandoned city. Here, twenty-seven contestants will be responsible for rehabilitating the old metropolis into a city that people can actually live in! In twenty-ish short days, only one resident will remain, and be crowned the mayor of T.D. Metro! Contestants #11347 #Aimers #Alejandrofan3000 #Bbhinton15 #Bridgette dj10 #CD-TDA #Dakotacoons #First123 #Jake R #Leshawnafan #Mister.. E. #Mr. Totaldramaman #Mrdaimion #Mrodd #Nduke #Platypus09 #SethAllred343 #Snowgirl57 #TDA ROCKS #TDADJ #TDAwesome15 #Tdi #TDISeriesFan #Teamnoah123 #TotalDramaAddict #TotalDramaFan1000 #Webkinz Mania Rules Gameplay Rules *The twenty-seven residents are split into three teams of nine. *Each team receives one million five hundred thousand dollars ($1,500,000) at the beginning of the game. *As the game progresses, each team will gain and lose money in order to re-build the once-active city of T.D. Metro. **'How to gain money:' ***Winning challenges almost always results in a cash bonus and immunity. ***Doing volunteer work always wins an extra $50,000-$100,000. ***One of the other teams could loan money to your team (or, once the merge arrives, resident could loan money to another resident). **'How to lose money:' ***Spending money on supplies for the challenges. ***Loaning money to the other teams (or, once the merge arrives, players). ***Godplaying. ($25,000 penalty per incident.) *On Day Two, a captain will be selected, and the captain will be the one to handle any concerns with the team's money. **For Day One, the team members must come to a consensus on what to do with the money. *At the merge, each team's money will be distributed evenly amongst the remaining members of the team. *'If you miss three challenges, you will be automatically eliminated.' *Have a blast while playing! Store Rules *'Your team can only go to the store once per challenge. Make sure you get ''everything you think you might need.' *'Since this is Day One, at least three teammates must decide on what to buy for this challenge.' **'Money Captains will be selected on Day Two to handle all transactions.' *'All final transactions must be in bold, purple font. **'The coding for this is:' ***'INSERT TRANSACTION HERE' *'Transactions must be in the following format. Let's say I wanted six rooms, green paint in each, and nine beds. I would say:' **'FINAL TRANSACTION: 6 2x4 Studs / 6 Drywall Sets / 6 Tiling Sets / Paint / 9 Beds.' **'If I say "Team name: Transaction completed.", you will receive your supplies and you will notice your money drop in the elimination table. If I say, "Team name: Transaction error.", I will specify the issue that must be resolved.' ***'You cannot use your supplies until I confirm your transaction.' Day One - Home Improvement: City Edition Day One Chat Kgman04: Hello, hello, welcome! This is T.D. Metro - City of Drama! Once your name is placed on the contestants list, you can chat here. Nduke: This is a weird city.. WM: I love Kg's camps. Jake: Kg's camps are fun and have awesome challenges :D MrD: I shall rule this game! >:D Mrodd: Well... Its better then school :D Nduke: I wish I was in s1! Kgman04: Awwww! *feels the love* Aimers: My first time in a Kg camp :D And they look so much fun! Seth: Aloha guys! Mrodd; They are :D And this time... Im here to win. Aimers: Hopefully I don't go first :-/ Zach: *glares at Mrodd* *slits throat notion* TDAddict: Nice to be participating in this season. Alfan:Aimers, be more optimistic! Greetings, TDAddict! Rocks: Hello, fellow competitors. Wish you all a good luck ^^ Alfan:You as well, Rocks! Kgman04: I'm pleased to announce that the first team has been selected. Once I select a twenty-third contestant, the second team will be selected. CD-TDA: Hola, everyone! TDAddict: Nice! I'm a Window Washer! Rocks: Hello teammate! :3 LF: Hello everyone! Jake: Yay! I'm with LF =3 MrD: Windows! =D Kgman04: The other two teams have been selected. In the meantime, watch out for T.D. High! We're already at the final nine, soon to be final seven! TN:Hey everyone! Mrodd: I dont think I know any one on my team... First123: Hi, I guess. MTDM: @Mrodd, if you don't know me how'd you Fb request me? :|. When I made my wiki fb, it said "Zachary St-Onge would like to be your friend." Aimers: I love my team :D mrodd you know me :D I just hate the team name >.> Tdi: Hello everyone! :D Alfan:(CONF)I love my team so much! A lot of great people! First confessional FTW! TDAddict: So guys, who is ready for an epic season two! :D Dakota: Hey everyone! Dakota: (CONF) My elimination was not fair last season. I am here to win. And my first target shall be... Aha! Snow: Cant Wait. This is wayyyyyyyyy better. Mrodd: Ok so maybe I know people ;S Rocks: My team looks good so far. :P TDAddict: (CONF) I already know who's going first if my team loses. I mean, I'm pretty sure it will be unanimous, but I like to plan ahead. Snow: (CONF) I gonna win it! Jake: (conf) I love my team :D Dakota: (CONF) I "love" my team. Jake: Just had to copy me >.<. You probably don't like your team if you can't find anything else to say >.> Dakota: *walks out of CONF* Umm... That's the CONFESSIONAL. WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I SAY? Jake: Were on TV, everything is heard. TDAddict: *walks towards them* Greetings fellow competitors! Jake: Hey teamy. How you doing? Dakota: By people at home! Not us here. Jake: Hey, don't speak so loud. Some teamate and a threat TDAddict: Are you guys excited for this season? Jake: Yeah, the money and challenges and friends! TDAddict: (CONF) *whispering* I believe that this season will be the best yet. *end* Yeah, I'm hoping to at least make the merge. Jake (conf) I know more about the cast, with school of drama. I was elliminated first! And then returned! But this is my season :D TDAddict: (CONF) I plan to win this season, I like, really need the money. *sighs* Elenaz: .... But I liked th eold team namnes :( Alfan:(CONF)Did I come to win? A good question. My main goal is to have fun, but if I win, that's a bonus! Mr. E: What's up? (CONF) I'm on the best team!!! TDAddict: Nothing much, I just got dropped off here after my second elimination. (CONF) My team is obviously the best. Jake (goes in TDAddicts conf) TY XD. (If this is godplaying, remove it XD) TDAddict: When the time comes, I wish you all good luck. Snow: Me too TDAddict: So team, are you guys prepared to win? Rocks: I'm set. :p Jake: Ready! :D TDAddict: Now back to casual chat. AJ: The third team doesn't have any T.D. High final six members, both other teams have three! (i was bored so i counted lol) Nduke: Awesome team!- the Patrolling Pedestrians. TDAddict: I noticed that AJ, and if you expand that to the final nine, the first team has five, the second team has three, and the third team has one. Alfan:My head hurts. You people are so smart! I love dis place! TDAddict: Don't worry Alfan, although, in the city, calculations are everything, on the street, they mean nothing. Kgman04: Start date has been pushed back to March 25th, sorry, guys. Alfan:Not your fault, KG. You do your best. Plat: It's ok. Go Patrolling Pedestrians :) Alfan:*high fives Plat* You know it! Mrodd: We Still wub you :) In a non-gay way <3 Challenge One Kgman04: Hello, hello, hello! Welcome, all twenty-seven of you! Geez, that's a lot. No matter. Welcome to T.D. Metro - City of Drama! And, I'm really sorry about the date flip-flopping. I really didn't want to host both camps at the same time, but, I knew it was inevitable, so I might as well start now. Here's the backstory on the city of T.D. Metro, in case you want it. Back in colonial times, there was a city, called... well, we don't know what it's called, since all of its history is in ruins. Our temporary name is "T.D. Metro". But, anyways, the city was highly advanced. They had cars in the 17th century! However, after a freak earthquake, the entire city collapsed, leaving no survivors, but it did leave a huge mess. The goal of this game is to re-create that city. And that's when you guys come into play! After a while, only one of you will be left standing, and that person will win all of the money they have ever earned throughout this game, along with the title of Mayor of Whatever-You-Want-To-Name-This-Town! *confetti* Anyways, you've been split up into three teams of nine. If you're going to stay in this city, you need a place to sleep, right? You'll have to build your own homes using the supplies in Everything and More, the one store that wasn't destroyed. The store has everything you'll ever need. And more! However, you can only buy a limited amount of things per challenge. You'll see in the Day One Store section. But, right, your challenge is to make a house built for nine people. The most creative-looking house wins. Here's the blueprints for how to build a house. *throws each team a blue rolled up piece of paper* Aaaaand... that's all you need to know. The rest is up to you, let your creativity run wild! (Just don't godplay.) Kgman04: *just looked at everything he typed* Holy crap. :| I don't even put this much effort into my school essays. XD Window Washers Chat TDAddict: Okay team, to start off, we need to plan, like, I think we should have three rooms, any objections? TDA15: Meh, sure. Rocks: Oh, yeah I forgot we need a plan. Okay, what is it? xD TDAddict: Do you guys have any suggestions, I think we have it covered that we need three rooms. TDAddict: We'll need a kitchen, and before we get to luxuries, we need the basics for survival. TDA15: A kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom/living room. Rocks: I think TDA15 and Addict should be team captains in the challenge. I honestly need instructions on how to build. =P TDAddict: Okay, three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and maybe a living room, lets try to make our house as money-saving as possible. TDA15: The bedroom/living room could have pull-out beds, you know...like the ones that come out of the walls? TDAddict: Murphy beds? TDA15: Yeah those. They'll save us money on all the bedrooms we'd be building if we didn't use them. TDAddict: I like that idea, and according to my calculations, it would cost $54,750 just to get three rooms built. Rocks: Guys, I'mma need a list of the items we will need to built this house so I could buy when we're ready. TDAddict: Rocks, wait until we have everything planned out. TDA15: No need for couches, mainly murphy beds and whatever non-expensive but cool stuff. Rocks: Do we need a table of some sort? Rocks: Nah, Beds are fine with me. TDAddict: Okay, adding in the beds, and things for the bathroom, that's $138,400. TDAddict: I also think we should have an A/C unit. TDAddict: But we should remember, our house has to be creative, this isn't just about money-management. Rocks: I think we should move the beds where we colud use one T.V. to watch from and I'm thinking we could create our own food in the kitchen as at least all members get to use it and a slide set. TDA15: Yeah Addict, definatly a TV. TDAddict: Do we really need a closet, like, can we trust each other enough to not go through everybody's stuff? TDAddict: I don't think we should include one. (Come on guys, get active >.>) Rocks: Nope, closets are useless when building this house. TDAddict: We'll be getting a television as well, I'll add up our new total once we figure out some more prices. TDA15: *shows the blueprint* LF: Well we should definitely start off with the most important things first, and worry about the less important things for later. Tdi: Woah, I didn't know this didn't start! Sorry for not doing much until now. So, the most important thing is bedrooms? Three bedrooms with three people per room? MrD: Sorry for not talking earlier, everytime I tried I'd get EC'd, so I decided to wait a while... >.> Anyways, what's the plan? TDAddict: We pretty much have it covered, we're going for creative, and can save us money, so, we're gonna have just three rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The living room is where we can have the murphy beds. We also might have a television and a video game system. The bathroom is where we can have a shower, toilet, and sink, and maybe a washer and dryer, if we don't have room for it anywhere else. In the kitchen, which will also serve as the dining room, we're going to have a refrigerator, table, sink, and an oven. We also plan to get cable for the TV, an A/C unit, 4 windows, 3 doors, one front door, one for travel into the kitchen, and the other for travel into the bathroom, paint, and wallpaper. Any suggestions or objections? Jake: (Sorry I was in bed, not awake) Lets have a pool! And a hot tub :D TDAddict: Jake, maybe you could demand lamps, and end tables, we need to get everything in the house that's important before we focus on other stuff. TDAddict: Jake, could you demand lamps and end tables? (Coffee table was already demanded) LF: If you need me to, I can demand for something. And Jake, coffee tables were alreayd demanded, so yours doesn't count. That's why he said demand end tables. TDAddict: Actually LF, since Jake is inactive, you want to demand those? LF: Sure! So we need lamps and end tables? TDAddict: Well, what I was thinking is that we could use some extra light when it gets dark, and the table, maybe to place the lamps on? Also, we're gonna need some place to put the stuff we don't have room for, but need when we're awake. LF: Yes, I think that's a good idea! The lamps we can place in multiple rooms since we'll need light in most rooms, and the tables so we can put things on them. TDAddict: Correct! TDAddict: I think we should spring for the two outlets for each room, anybody got other ideas for what we might need? Snow: Some red paint. TDAddict: Okay, I think we should have a rug in the living room, and a counter for our kitchen. (Rocks: I slept through the whole morning, can someone inform on what we did?) Snow: Whos gonna write the list? Rocks: I suggest we get a fire alarm just in case our house decides to set on fire. :-| LF: Yes, safety is important. Snow: I think a heater. TDAddict: Okay, so, I'll add up our current price with everything we need from the previous suggestions, anything else we might need? Snow: We might need laptops. Rocks: Laptops aren't really useful. Maybe we should get those dinner tables? TDAddict: I was thinking that before, we also are gonna merge our kitchen and dining room, so tables will be in there. Snow: We should pick roomates. Rocks: Can we all sleep trust each other to sleep in one room? :| Snow: Well we have girls and boys. Rocks: Fine, I guess one room for the girls and the other room can go to the guys. Snow: Guys the other teams are done! TDAddict: Rocks, our plan was to have everybody sleep in one room, Snow just isn't informed.. I'll list what we are gonna get, any suggestions or objections, I'll add. *'House' **Paint **A/C Unit **Cable **3 Doors (One front, one leading to the kitchen, and one leading to the bathroom) **4 Windows *'Living/Bedroom' **Room Requirements **9 Murphy Beds **Television **Video Game System **2 Outlets **2 End Tables **2 Lamps **Wallpaper *Cellphone *'Kitchen/Dining Room' **Room Requirements **Refrigerator **Sink **Oven **1 or 2 Table(s) **2 Outlets **Counter *Fire alarm *'Bathroom' **Room Requirements **Shower **Sink **Toilet **Washer and Dryer *Nails and Drills *'Total Cost:' ($141,460) Rocks: KK, I'm okay with one room. TDAddict: So, who's in agreement to buy this? I am. MrD: I'm in agreement. LF: I agree! TDAddict: We can buy it now! Who wants to do the honors? Rocks: I will. ^ Jake: I agree! Sounds reasonable. Tdi: Sounds great! :D TDAddict:: Well, since nearly our whole team is in agreement, we should have no trouble with the house. Zach:I like the idea. Sorry I've been gone. Buy with rl. TDAddict: No problem Zach, as long as you showed up. Snow: I like it. MrD: *sighs* We should have got the bubble blower... Tdi: I think we've got enough Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: Suggest a fridge, stove and pool. ^. BB: Alright, team, here are my thoughts: I'm thinking we need 3 bedrooms (each with a bathroom and closet), 1 living room, 1 kitchen, and a recreational room. All rooms (8, including the bathrooms) should have a different set of wallpaper. Each bedroom should have 3 beds, 1 television, and 3 sets of bedsheets. The bathrooms should each have a bathtub and sink. The living room should have 2 TVs, and couches. The kitchen needs a sink and a fridge. The recreational room needs its own bathroom (toilet and bathtub), a closet, couches, a bed, bed-sheet set, 3 TVs, and 3 video game systems. Lastly, the entire house needs paint. WM: Nice idea Bb. Add a toilet in though. Alfan:I agree with BB and WM. Now can we set this up or what? Nduke: What about a sink, and hammers and tools like that? Thoughts for Patrolling Pedestrians (Bbhinton15) * House (Overall) ** 1 Paint ** 1 Central Heating/AC Unit ** Doors (Front Door, Back Double-Doors, 3 Bedroom Doors, 3 Bathroom Doors, Laundry Room Door Recreational Room Door) ** 1 Drill ** 1 Nails ** 1 Fire Alarm ** 9 Cellphones * Living Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Couches ** 2 TVs (with Cable) ** 2 Windows ** 1 Table ** 1 Fireplace * Bedrooms 1, 2, and 3 ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 Beds ** 3 Bedsheet Sets ** 1 TV (with Cable) ** 1 Closet ** 1 Couch ** 2 Windows ** 1 Dresser ** 3 End Tables ** 3 Lamps ** Bathrooms 1, 2, and 3 *** Kg's room requirements *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window * Laundry Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Washer and Dryer ** 1 Closet * Kitchen ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 1 Refrigerator ** 1 Sink ** 1 Stove/Oven ** 1 Window ** 1 Table ** 1 Counter * Recreational Room ** Kg's room requirements ** 1 Wallpaper Set ** 3 TVs (with Cable) ** 3 Video Game Systems ** 2 Couches ** 1 Bed ** 1 Bedsheet Set ** 1 Window ** 2 Tables ** 4 Laptops ** 1 Hot Tub ** 1 Gym Equipment ** Bathroom *** Kg's room requirements *** 1 Sink *** 1 Toilet *** 1 Bathtub *** 1 Shower *** 1 Window (Unfinished) BB: Divide it into floors, if you want, but that's the basics. WM:Awesome, I think we should do this. TN123:Isn't there any way we could cut cost, we should try to spend as little as possible. WM:Teamnoah, suggest a dresser and a hottub. Alfan:We need to get a washer and dryer, and some dressers. WM: And outlets. TDISF: I think 3 bathrooms are enough. Not like we're all gonna pee or bath at the same time, right? That would save us money. WM: Ugh! Nduke, did you read my PM? We need a hottub and cellphone. Not hammers. We don't need them! WM: THANK YOU MR. E. Nduke: Sorry, WM, I didn't get a PM AJ (Sorry everyone, i am on vacation so i have little computer time) But wow this looks good!! TDISF: Hmm... What would be the total of that? I mean, if it's too much monmey we could take off some things that aren't REALLY neccessary. Alfan:We still need BB to update this list,first. Kgman04: *impatiently waits* Crazed Citizens Chat Mrodd:(Team3 <3): Ok for our sleeping arangements... Persanlly I would rather every one have their own room, but i know thats a tad expensive, so how about, 5 bedrooms? Mrodd: *starts to sketch* CD-TDA: I think we shouldn't waste our money on wallpaper, as it isn't really needed. TDF: I agree with CDTDA. No needs for paints either. Mrodd: * Shows Sketch* CD-TDA: We could have three main rooms. A "living room"-esque room, a, uhhhhh... "sleeping" room of sorts, and a kitchen. Mrodd: But but... CD... I made a plan :s What do you think about it xD Sorry .... but I dont like sleeping with many people>.> CD-TDA: I like it, Mrodd. But I think the "Room with a View" is kind of unnecessary. Mrodd: True... But if we dont have it, the stairs have to go into a bed room. CD-TDA: I think that we could remove some of the "Kitchen & Dining" space to fit in those two bedrooms in Floor Two, therefore just getting rid of Floor Two. Mrodd: Good idea * Goes back to sketch* Dakota: That would save us a lot of money. Dakota: So my last note got cut off, I'd say eliminate the rooms down to 4, so only add one on the first floor. That would save us money and the other rooms are pretty useless if we could fit two people to each room. CD-TDA: Sounds good, Dakota. Each person could pick their room partners, yadda-yadda-yadda. -w- First123: That sounds good. Mrodd: How about this, and Sorry Dako JUST seeing your comments :s Dakota: Well we don't need stairs anymore, and we can eliminate one of those rooms. Maybe add another bathroom? One for girls and one for guys? CD-TDA: Uhhh, I like the current sketch, and I agree with the stairs comment that Dakota made. Now we have to decide on the content of our house. CD-TDA: On our living room, I think we should get two couches. What about you guys? Mrodd: Yeah, thats agood idea Dakota: We need a bed for every bedroom, a fridge for the kitchen. Mrodd: Err 9 Beds :P I dont want to sleep with any one. CD-TDA: A toilet and a sink for the bathroom would be nice, too. Dakota: Do we want windows? CD-TDA: I'd say yes. I mean, we don't want to live in a completely dark house, do we? Mrodd: Windows... are nice... Dakota: We're only having 4 rooms, and one will have three people. CD-TDA: I'd say two beds per room, and three beds for that other room. Dakota: Do we want a TV? Mrodd: we could put one in the livign area? CD-TDA: We obviously need 2x4 Stud Sets, Drywall Sets and Tiling Sets. I think we could use paint, too, so our house looks decorated, but no wallpaper. 9 beds, a couple bedsheets (I don't know the exact number), two couches, a toilet, a sink, a shower, central heating/AC, a fridge and stove and ovens, some doors and a couple windows. Do you guys agree? Dakota: Yes. CD-TDA: We could add 4 (or 8, if everyone wants one) side glass tables to every room. Mrodd: 4/8 sounds like a lot? Mrodd: Oh... I see what you mean, and Updated our sketch :) Dakota: So I got: 9 2x4 Stud Set / 9 Drywall Set / 9 Tiling Set / Paint / 9 Beds / TBA Bedsheets / 2 Couches / 2 Toilets / 3 Sinks / 2 Showers / Central Air (AC) / 1 Fridge / 1 Stove/Oven / 7 doors / 1 double doors/ 7 windows / 1 TV / Cable Mrodd: Updated... With the Bathroom (( Note the bath rooms are the same in model, just different area.)) Mrodd: *Keeps Sketching* MTDM: HOLY S***! O_O. I forgot to tell Kg about Sabbath. -_-". Anywhoooooo, I suggest a hot tub (if it's there; I don't remember) and a TV! :D. I moved like last year, so I know a minimum amount a me would know about building. I shot rooming with CD. ;) CD-TDA: I personally like the hot tub, but I don't think we need ''it to survive. I mean, I think we're planning on buying a shower... a hot tub would kinda be a waste of money, in my opinion. MTDM: Meh ideas. *'Living Room''' **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System *'Kitchen & Dining' **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **2 Beds **Dresser *'Total Cost': $59,940 That's not a lot compared to over a million dollahs... Talk amongst ourselves about the Set and AC and Heather stuff... 3: Mrodd: Uhh.... You do know we need to KEEP as much money as possible for future challenges, right? MTDM: Y-yes. :s What I said still leaves us with $1,440,060... MTDM: Meh ideas. (UPDATED.) *'Things-That-Can't-Be-In-Another-Section' **Paint **Central heating/AC *'Living Room' **The $18,250 **Television **Cable (duh) **2 Couches **Video Game System **2 Windows **Door (Front) *'Kitchen & Dining' **The $18,250 **Refrigerator **Stove/Oven **Sink **Window **Door (Back?) *'CD & MTDM's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Aim & Mrodd's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Dakota & TDF's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **2 Beds **2 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'11347, First123, & Seth's Bedroom' **The $18,250 **3 Beds **3 Bedsheet Sets **Dresser **Window **Door *'Bathroom' **Toilet **Sink **Shower **Window **Door *'Total Cost': $219,150 *'Leaves Us': $1,280,850 Thoughts? :c CD-TDA: I like it, but we've got $1,500,000. I'd like a lamp in all the rooms, and two lamps in the living room, possibly. I'd also add a coffee table to the living room, and maybe some bedside glass tables. CD-TDA: Here are my thoughts: *'Others' **AC/Central Heating **Paint **''Possibly wallpaper. *'Living Room''' **Television **Cable **Couch #1. **Couch #2. **Videogame system. **Double front door. **Window #1. **Window #2. **Coffee table(s) *'Kitchen Area' **Table **Refrigerator **Stove & Oven **Door (leading into the kitchen) **Sink **Window *'Room #1 (CD-TDA & MTDM)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2 **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #2 (Aimers & Mrodd)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2 **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #3 (Dakota & TDF)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedshet Set #2. **Dresser. **Door. *'Room #4 (11347, First123 & SethAlfred)' **Bed #1. **Bed #2. **Bed #3. **Glass side-table **Bedsheet Set #1 **Bedsheet Set #2 **Bedsheet Set #3 **Dresser. **Door. *'Bathroom #1 (Male, I guess. o.O)' **Shower. **Sink **Toilet. **Door. *'Bathroom #2 (Female, I guess. o.O)' **Shower. **Sink. **Toilet. **Door. CD-TDA: Those (up there ^) are just my ideas, so I pretty much agree with MTDM, except on some things which I added on there. We could always just merge the two bathrooms into one bathroom. Dakota: I agree. Should I make the final transaction? CD-TDA: Not yet, Dakota. Some of our teammates aren't here yet, and if they disagree, the transaction won't be valid. MTDM: oh, kg added coffee tables. I think the living room should have 2. I'll sketch my ideas later. (thanks mrodd for the idea :D) Mrodd: Im still up o.0 Well just woke up.... * Added new things to messy image :s* Mrodd:*Shows newest sketch* Mrodd: Ok... I think thats everything we said? CD-TDA: For now, yes. I suppose our teammates will get on soon. Mrodd: ( Copied your sheet and added prices....) Price: Without Wall Paper : Total: $259 120 : Mrodd: Updated : 4 Outlets.... $ 259, 270 Aimers: I'm in a room with mrodd? o.O jk xD...Umm no offense to anyoine but this hous is getting a bit complicated... Mrodd: xD The House is done, Just when we see somethign we like, we add it. Dakota: Okay, can you make the final transaction Mrodd? CD-TDA: We're not really making the final transaction yet. Aimers: We have no second floor? .__. Dakota: We decided against it. Aimers: mhm kk...Well it looks alright! Now what about decorations... .__. CD-TDA: I'd have a rug in every room, but the kitchen, and I'd have a few counters in the kitchen... Dakota: Me and CD are now sharing a room. TDF and MTDM are now together. Mrodd: Kk. Mrodd :Aweosme :D MTDM: I never agreed to that, thank you very much. -.-" In fact, I said NO to it. N-O. Do you know what that means? -_- Mrodd: We just needed 3 people, we had four. So it doesn't really matter. Day One Store Kgman04: Welcome to Everything and More! Here, I'll be giving you.... stuff.... to build houses. You can choose anything that you think you'll want/need out of this list. You can also request items simply for decor/entertainment, like a TV, or wallpaper, however it will cost extra (but might get you the win in the challenge!) By the way, in order to BUILD A ROOM, you must have 2x4 studs, Drywall, and Tiling. That means each room costs a minimum of $18,250. Kgman04: There are rules for buying supplies in the rules section. Are there any questions? I know there are, just ask them. Alfan:Can we buy one set of Studs, Drywall and tiling? Kgman04: Transaction error. You must confirm with your team first. Remember, you can only go to the store ONCE. CD-TDA: The Crazed Citizens would like to buy the following: 2x4 Stud Sets (x8), Drywall Sets (x8), Tiling Set (x8), AC/Central Heating, Paint, Television, Cable, Couch (x2), Videogame system, a double front door, Window (x5), Coffee Table (x2), Table, Refrigerator, Stove & Oven, yet another door, Sink (x3), Bed (x9), Glass-side tables (x4), Bedsheets (x18), Dresser (x4), four ''more ''doors, a washer and a dryer, Toilets (x2), Shower (x2), Counters (x4), and 5 rugs. Kgman04: Crazed Citizens: Transaction completed. $266,510 deducted from debit card. Rocks: The Window Washers would like to buy the following: A/C Central Heating, Paint, Television, Cable, Door(x3), Window(x4), Murphy beds(x9), Video Game Systen, Outlet(x4), End Table(x2), Lamp(x2), Wallpaper, Refrigerator, Sink(x2), Fire alarm, Oven, Table(x2), Shower, Toilet, Washer and Dryer, 2x4 Stud Sets (x3), Drywall Sets (x3), Tiling Set (x3). ''' '''Kgman04: Window Washers: Transaction completed. $193,635 deducted from debit card. BB: The Patrolling Pedestrians would like to buy the following: 2x4 Stud Sets (x11), Drywall Set (x11), Tiling Set (x11), Paint (x1), Bed (x10), Closet (x4), Wallpaper (x6), Bedsheet Set (x10), Couch (x8), Bathtub (x4), Toilet (x4), Video Game System (x3), Sink (x5), Central Heating/AC (x1), Television (x8), Refrigerator (x1), Stove/Oven (x1), Cable (x1), Door (x12), Window (x14), Shower (x4), Table (x4), Washer & Dryer (x1), Dresser (x3), Outlets (x11), Lamps (x9), End Tables (x9), Counter (x1), Laptop (x4), Drills (x1), Nails (x1), Fire Alarm (x1), Hot Tub (x1), Cellphones (x9), Gym Equipment (x1), and Fire Place (x1). Kgman04: Patrolling Pedestrians: Transaction completed. $403,605 deducted from debit card. Demand List Kgman04: Just put your name and two items you'd like to request (I'll decide on the price). You do not have to demand something, this is optional. Please make your demands reasonable (i.e. Don't say: "Kgman04: Rocket Launcher to destroy the other houses."). Also, post all actions under Challenge One, please. Kgman04: When I mean Demand List, I mean you can demand items that AREN'T on the list, but I can add them. Alfan: Couches? MrD: Oh, in thet case, a video game system. =P WM: I demand a toilet and bathtub. Rocks: Extra: A heater. TDAddict: Murphy beds? Alfan:For my second demand, sinks? BB: I demand a central heating/air-conditioning unit and Televisions. CD-TDA: A refrigerator? TDAddict: Stove/Oven? TN123:Cable,because without that a TV is useless. CD-TDA: I'm using up my second demand for door(s). Dakota: Windows. Dakota: Shower. Rocks: Tables? TDA15: Washer and dryer Mrodd: Wooden Side table with glass covering... and TBA TN123:A dresser MTDM: Coffee tables. :c Mrodd: Wanted to wait, as long as possible, but I guess I wont have time for that, Outlets Please <3 Jake: A coffee table? =D LF: I would like to demand some lamps and end tables. AImers: Urgh, I couldnt get on yesterday....I am a bit lost .__. what is going on? Aimers: Rugs and Counters :D Snow: Laptops Nduke: A sink, and a fridge, and eh.... drills, nails, hammers, different tools. Rocks: Fire alarm? Kgman04: Err, Nduke, you can only demand two supplies. I'll put drills and nails since the other two are up already. Mr. E: I DEMAND A HOT TUB, AND CELLPONES!!!!! (xD) Plat: Umm...a weight room, and a fireplace Kgman04: Uhhh, well, you can't demand an entire room, but you can demand stuff in it. :P I'll just put "Gym Equipment". MTDM: (Since I still have one more demand, and my team is transacted, I wanna goof around a bit. :P) BUBBLE BLOWERS! :D lol Kgman04: Hm, only 34 items have been demanded (up to 54 can, since 27 x 2 is 54. :P). Zach: Zach demands for the best stereo set you have and the best Coffee machine you have Snow: A poster with your team name. Mrodd: If I catch any one from my Team Askign for anything After this message, they are DEAD MTDM: :s I'm sure no one'll buy the bubble blower... Day One Elimination Kgman04: Alright. I was going to make you build your own houses, but I thought that'd take too long. So, I hired some construction dudes to do it instead. Now, the winner of this challenge is gonna have to be the Crazed Citizens. They didn't go overboard with their cash, but they kept their house looking pretty fly. The Patrolling Pedestrians spent just a little too much (my cut-off was $400,000), and the Window Washers were being tightwads with their cash. However, both losing teams will vote someone off! Hehe. Yep, vote in your respective sections. Captains have been chosen, also, so check the table for that. Window Washers Vote TDA15: Snow. Jake: Snow, she is annoying at times TDAddict: Snow, while she wasn't the least active on the team, I feel that she won't be an asset to us in the future. MrD: As above, I vote for Snow. Sorry. Zach: Snow. Rocks: *votes Snow* Sorry but you didn't contribute to team much. LF: I vote Snow. Snow: Zach Patrolling Pedestrians Vote Plat: I vote Nduke WM: I vote Nduke. BB: I'm sorry for screwing our team over with all the buying, but I thought it looked good. >.> :-/ Anyway... I vote for Teamnoah. Alfan:I vote Nduke. Teamnoah:I vote Nduke Nduke: I vote for TN.. :| AJ: Sorry for missing most of the challenge, i just got back from vacation (yay!) I vote TeamNoah to give Nduke a chance TDISF: I'm voting Teamnoah. Mr. E: I vote for, TN123, I think Nduke will be a better asset later in the game, and if not, she's gone next. Kgman04: And with that, Snowgirl57 and Teamnoah123 have been eliminated. Day Two - Restaurant Wars Day Two Chat Kgman04: SQUAWK. Chat amongst yourselves. I forgot to mention; the Crazed Citizens win $150,000 for winning the challenge. ^^ Mrodd: Not enough to make up the loss, but still good * Smiles* MTDM: We're making coffee. :3 Aimers: :D Money! Jake: Awesome! Coffee ;D TDAddict: I was never really a fan of coffee. Zach: Orly? Lilie: COFFEE?! Zach: Lilie, go back to RP >_> Lilie: Zach! Y U NO LET ME HAVE COFFEE?! Zach: ... *shoves Lilie back into RP* Sorry bout' that. Rocks: Coffee! *spazzes* CD-TDA: Our money pwns. Coffee? ... Meh. :s Challenge Two Kgman04: Okay. I was going to make it just a cafe, but, now it's restaurants in general. Your challenge is to open up a themed restaurant. It only has to seat 20 people. Here are your themes. *'Window Washers: Seafood' *'Patrolling Pedestrians: Barbeque' *'Crazed Citizens: Dessert' Kgman04: The captains are in charge of everything concerning the money. However, the rest of this challenge is up to you. For your restaurant, you will need: *'1 Greeter' *'2 Waiters' *'4 Chefs (in the Crazed Citizens' case, 5)' *'1 Drive-Thru monitor' You will be tested by serving 20 different people simultaneously. The most efficient restaurant will win. This is, again, a double elimination (hey, there are 25 of you, don't blame me. >.>), so be on your toes. also, in your chat sections, you must post a final menu in bold font. The menu must contain 7-8 different dishes, along with prices. Prices must range from $1 - $40. Any questions? If so, post underneath THIS section (not your team's section). Also, random note, but, a map of the city will be posted soon. Window Washers Chat TDAddict: Okay, lets start off with positions, then move on to dishes, then decorations, any objections? Zach: People like Italian and Mexican. :D We should make a San Hose/Olive Garden mix! TDAddict: Our theme is seafood. :| LF: What do you mean by positions? TDAddict: Greeter, waiters, chefs, and drive-thru monitor. LF: Ah, now I understand. Well, we'll need a decent number of chefs, watiers and waitresses. Jake: Seafood! :D. I wanna be a chef! :D Tdi: I'll be greeter, Im not a fan of seafood >_< Rocks: I'll be the waiter. TDAddict: Right now, Tdi is the greeter, Rocks and I shall be the waiters, and Jake shall be a chef, any objections, because we need three more chefs, and a drive-thru manager. LF: I can be either a chef or watiress, cause 2 waiters isn't enough for 20 people, but we also need more chef's... TDAddict: Well, KG says 2 waiters, and 4 chefs, so you can be a chef, LF. Rocks: I'll let LF be a waitress and I'll be the chef. :P LF: Ok :P Anything was fine with me, but waitress is cool! TDAddict: So, waiters are LF and I, Tdi is the greeter, Rocks and Jake are chefs. Who wants to manage the drive-thru? Rocks: I'm going to think of some recipes for the seafood. :-/ LF: Well, this is a restaurant, so do we need a drive through? Those are more for fast food places. In real restaurants, waiters just handle carry out, like a normal order. TDAddict: Well, KG says we have a drive-thru... So, apparently we have a drive-thru. LF: xD Ok then, disregard my last comment. :P Zach: I object to seafood. :/ TDAddict: I would to, but this is what KG asigned us. :/ Zach: UGh. Fine.... WAIT. OUR DISHES COULD BE ITIALIAN AND MEXICAN AND HAVE SEAFOOD IN IT! :D Jake: Shrimp, salad, fish, a surf and turk, bread rolls, noodles, alligator tail! :D Rocks: I think this should be our proto-type menu. TDAddict: We just need 7-8 items, we also need prices. Rocks: KK, pick the 7-8 items of food you wolud favor the most. Tdi: What does left side right side mean? Rocks: I was thinking of two seafood bars on the right and left side of the store. Tdi: Oh okay XD LF: So far, so good! We could win it this time! I love the lay out and menu so far! Rocks: Once jobs are selected, I'll entrust Addict with the list of items we need. Tdi: KK MrD: ... TDAddict's such an awesome leader, don't you agree? LF: Yes, I do agree! Jake: AGREED! :DDDDDDDDDDD Zach: Why don't we do Shrimp Scampiolli for a menu item? It's a itialian/seafood dish. :D TDAddict: Awww, thanks guys, Zach, I like that idea, a lot. Jake: I was thinking, as chef, we could get some tea? =3 Tdi: Fish Tacos? :D Zach: Let me see... And for drinks, I say $2.00 for any Fountian Drink with free refills. Beer, $5.50 for draft and $6.00 for bottles. TDAddict: Zach, that plan is, brilliant! I say we have this as our official menu. Rocks: Agreed. TDAddict: Okay, we have our menu, we can start discussing decorations, but if somebody doesn't pick up the positions of drive-thru manager and the last two chefs, I'm assigning them. LF: I think we shoould add on some desert to our menu, but I don't know any deserts with seafood O.o.... TDAddict: That would be nice, but another team already has an entire place dedicated to desserts. LF: True, and there isn't much desert we can do with seafood anyway. MrD: I'll be drive-thru manager so the other positions can be assigned quicker, I suppose. Rocks: Addict, can I give a suggestion? Jake: Fish tacos WTF? XD TDAddict: Good, MrD, Rocks, anybody can make a suggestion, any time. :P TDAddict: We have decided upon our positions, Tdi is our greeter, LF and I are waiters, MrD is the drive-thru manager, and Rocks, Zach, Jake, and TDA15 are chefs. Our menu shall be what Zach suggested, minus the catfish tacos. (I'll change this if I'm not allowed to say that >.>) TDAddict: Okay team, any suggestions on what we should buy? Rocks: My suggestions on what to buy, *2-Seater Table (x4) *4-Seater Table (x3) *1-Seater Table (x2) *Window (x6) *Counter *Cash Register *Chair (x22) *Lighting *Door (x4) *Food INGREDIENTS *Chandelier *Jukebox *Paint store *Clock *AC/Heating *Cooking Supplies *Refrigerator *Bench *Cabinets *Stove/Oven *Freezer *Restroom *Toilet (x5) *Sink (x2) TDAddict: Okay guys, sorry for the inactivity yesterday, I like Rocks' list, and even though I don't need them, what are your opinions on it? LF: I completely agree with this list! It should work perfectly! Tdi: I agree with LF Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: I say we buy: 2 seater tables (x4) and 4 seater tables (x3), chairs (x20), windows (x3), counters (x3), cash register, paint, freezers (x2), fridges (x2), Cooking supplies (x2), Microwave (x2), Stove (x2), cabinets (x5), Food, Door (x3), jukebox, poster (x2), clock (x2), lighting and AC. *'Total': $102,125 Alfan:What should we demand? WM: Thoughts on my idea? BB: I like it, as of now. I'm sure we're gonna add more to it, though, as more things get added to our Demand List. But, as of now, I like it. WM: Yeah. I'll add my newer ideas when Kg adds 'em. Make sure someone demands a clock. WM: BTW, someone add up how much money that is. TDISF: Chairs also. That will also have to add 23 chairs. And, with everything, it will make 95,500. Correct me if I'm wrong. Plus, we should start with the menu. With could start filling in a table with dishes: Main Plate, Dessert, etc. What about that? WM: You can be in charge of the dishes then. WM: Anyways, I posted my idea. I think it'll be good to save a bit money. The 2 seater tables, 4 seater tables, chairs, windows, cash register, 3 doors, jukebox, 2 posters and the clock would be in the diner area, while everything else in the kitchen. Lighting, AC and paint cover the whole diner, I think. WM: Should we remove anything? AJ: That looks good, i requested a clock now TDISF: So, here is the table. I think 7 dishes is okay. Plus, I think we maybe need a menu table for the customers to see what they can eat? Adn we need dishes. Propose things :P Plat: We probably would need a bathroom for customers/employees to use. Alfan:Shouldn't the table say price instead of prize? WM: Any price raising suggestions? TDISF: No, I think that's great. And Plat is right, we'll need a bathroom. Alfan:I say the prices are fair. I just get hungry every time I see the list. :P Crazed Citizens Chat MTDM: /will post his opinions later. Mrodd: Ok, So its a Desert place, we need to come up with some cool desserts... Maybe some kind of cake? Aimers: Hmmm...I say we need a chessecake, a pie, a cake, a creme brulee, or something like that....So wehat sh'all our roles be? :P MTDM: Ideas, yay. *'Others' **AC/Heating **Paint *'Positions' **Greeter ***MTDM **Waiters ***11347 ***First123 **Chefs ***Aim ***CD (Captain gets name in orange in my ideas, fyi.) ***Dakota ***Mrodd ***TDF **Drive-thru monitor ***Seth *'Kitchen' **2 Windows **Counter **Freezer **Cooking Supplies **Microwave **4 Cabinets **Food **Lighting **Door (leads to resturaunt) **Cash Register *'Resturaunt' **1-Seaters (x2) **2-Seaters (x5) **4-Seaters (x2) **6 Windows **10 Chairs **2 Benches **Lighting **Clock *'Total Cost': $94,125 *'Leaves Us': $1,289,365 We should wait a bit more, because there've been barely any commands. But the early bird always catches the worm. :3 (Menu idea be comin' soon.) Mrodd: Add two doors... We need an Entrance. Also... Having exactly twenty seats is... Meh. And for twent sweats, we need vent chairs... So meh. Also right now thats INCREDIBLY BORING!... And My Desserts: - Une Creme Brulee (Apple?) - Chocolat Mousse (Choclate/Strwberry) - Tarte Tatin (Apple) - Charlotte (Strawberry) - Honestly... I can't forgot des Crepes xD ((Make your own?)) If you didn't guess, All are very popular FRENCH desserts (( I <3 them all xD))... Also, I love watching a creme Brulee be made, maybe we should have one waitor make that in the Restraunt part? Like Table Side?... If so We'll need a moving table thingy... Have no clue whats that called xD... And for the crepes, you can just ask what you want, because there are so many possible combinations xD (( Any ways Ill work on an image when I get back from meeting.) CD-TDA: I'll post a full menu later.... but, I think we should have creme brulee (Trinity cream), baked cheesecake w/ strawberry sauce and diverse berries, crepes of several kinds (dark chocolate, white chocolate, etc.), Petit Gateau, and some other more which I haven't thought of yet. I'll post my whole menu later. CD-TDA: Below are my thoughts: *'Greeter' **MTDM *'Waiters' **Mrodd **First123 *'Chefs' **Dakotacoons **SethAlfred343 **TotalDramaFan1000 **Aimers **Courtney~Duncan~TDA *'Drive-thru Monitor' **11347 CD-TDA: Here's my dessert menu. Hopefully no edit conflicts. x_X"" Aimers: Hmm...The Gateau thing? I'm not sure what that is....It may be too complicated to serve? o.O I like everything else though... CD-TDA: This, Aimers. Dakota: Here's my ideas for a menu. Mrodd: Ok I think all of these are great :S MTDM: (I won't be here for 25 hr. 7+ mn. Sabbath started (males have seven extra minutes) edit OMG FAIL. Starts @ 6:45 pm est :p.) I like Dakota's menu, because it has more desserts. :D Mrodd: Sorry, I JUST had an idea, why dont we make the restraunt have an Alice in Wonderland Theme? I think it could be really cute. Dakota: We definitely need a theme. The Alice in Wonderland may be a little creepy. I was thinking either a baroque theme found here, or a candy-themed restaurant to go with the desserts, with like, candy on the walls, tables that look like M&M,s stuff like that. And on every themed table, there are bowls of candy that come with the table for free, like the M&M's table has M&Ms, the Reese's table has Reese's ETC. It would only be like, a 3 dollar surcharge included in the bill. My ideas: *'Others' **AC/Heating **Paint *'Positions' **Greeter ***MTDM **Waiters ***Mrodd ***First123 **Chefs ***Aim ***CD (Captain gets name in orange in my ideas, fyi.) ***Dakota ***Seth ***TDF **Drive-thru monitor ***11347 *'Kitchen' **2 Windows **Counter **Freezer **Cooking Supplies **Microwave **4 Cabinets **Food **Lighting **Door (leads to resturaunt) **Cash Register *'Restaurant' **1-Seaters (x2) (IDK how many people will come alone.) **2-Seaters (x3) **4-Seaters (x3) (Families may come due to dessert theme.) **6 Windows **20 Chairs (Eliminated benches due to high cost.) **Lighting **Clock **Jukebox? *'Total Cost': $95,875 *'Leaves Us': $1,287,615 Mrodd: Question... How is Alice in Wonderland Creepy? Dakota: Have you SEEN the movie? Mrodd: You know... BEFORE the movie, it was a childrens book? Right. Dakota: I read that. It was even more creepy than the movie. Mrodd:... CD-TDA: I like Dakota's ideas. I think we should add a chandelier in there, though. MTDM: ...we need a restroom. xD And I don't think a chandelier would do good in a dessert resturaunt... :s (Sorry guys, I have to go to a Purim party. T_T busy me.) nything in this section until you make a final transaction.) Mrodd: Well since, you dont want my ideas, why dont you just post it? Mrodd: Any who.... We still need a theme >.> And I cant wait for the merge... We could do 70's. Dakota: We need to finish guys. Day Two Store Kgman04: Welcome back to Everything and More. The inventory has been reset. Again, the Demand List is up, and you can request whatever you'd like. There are no requirements for the buildings this time (the buildings are already built; you just need to decorate it and stuff). Kgman04: Anytime now....... TDAddict: The Window Washers shall buy: 2-Seater table(x4), 4-seater table(x3), 1-seater table(x2), windows(x6), counter, cash register, chair(x22), lighting, door(x4), food, chandelier, jukebox, paint, clock, AC/heating, cooking supplies, refrigerator, bench, cabinets, stove/oven, freezer, restroom, toilet(x5), and sink(x2). '''Kgman04: Transaction completed. $105,875 deducted from debit card. WM: The Patrolling Pedestrians shall buy: 2 seater tables (x4) and 4 seater tables (x3), chairs (x20), windows (x3), counters (x3), cash register, paint, freezers (x2), fridges (x2), Cooking supplies (x2), Microwave (x2), Stove (x2), cabinets (x5), Food, Door (x3), jukebox, poster (x2), clock (x2), lighting and AC/heating. Kgman04: Transaction completed. $101,875 deducted from debit card. MTDM: The Crazed Citizens shall buy: AC/heating, paint, windows(x2), counter, freezer, cooking supplies, microwave, cabinets(x4), food ingredients, lighting, door to kitchen, front door, cash register, 1-Seaters(x2), 2-Seaters(x5), 4-Seaters(x2), windows(x6), chairs(x10), benches(x2), lighting '''(cross that out if lighting is the whole place :|), clock, restroom, toilets(x4), sinks(x2).' '''Kgman04: Transaction completed. $104,625 deducted from debit card.' Demand List Kgman04: ............ There's a lot more stuff on there. XD I did that so you guys could demand more specific items. Feel free to demand anything. You can see that the prices are now in multiples of 125; this is to make my job easier. :P Rocks: Chadelier? Nduke: Don't you mean a chandieleir? or however it's spelled? WM: Jukebox and a poster. :3 Jake: How about nice paintings? Rocks: Golden Spaaaatulaaa! :D (Spongebob has brainwashed me. xD) Kgman04: Golden Spatula falls into the category of Kitchen Supplies. :P AJ: A clock! Zach: How about some food? We can't cook without it. I'll take two sets of food. CD-TDA: Plates and cutlery? Kgman04: Food's on there already. Plates and cutlery falls into the Kitchen Supplies category. Rocks: Restroom. You can't have a resteraunt without it. ^^ Nduke: Then we would need toilets and sinks right? Rocks: Mirrors (for the restroom) Day Two Volunteer Work Kgman04: This is volunteer work. It's the equivalent to T.D. High's extra credit. Like there, you can only guess once (unless I say otherwise), and if you change your answer/answer twice, your team will suffer a penalty of a $75,000 fine. Now, this is your volunteer work. *'Your enemy's house is suffering from water damage. Being the nice person that you are, you decide to help. Name items you would need to repair it, and how would you do so? The first person to answer correctly wins $50,000 for their team.' MTDM. Only one. A phone -- to call the plumber. Mrodd:... Im not a plumber... But... New Pipework, to replace the old (( As I would assume somethign is wrong with it?)) And a wrench to take off the old pipeing...Err yeah... Not a plumber xD WM: Alright, alright. You'd need a wrench and tape to fix the pipes or wherever the leak comes from. I'd get a ladder to get the tape and wrench to fix the piping or wherever the water is coming from. To clean up the water, I'd get towels, a hair dryer and a water vaccum-majig to clean up the water. Zach: Find the leak and cover the leak with duct tape. :D AJ: I would get duct tape and a wrench to fi the pipes. I would also get towels to clean up the water, and bring other wet items outside, i would also get a phone to handle any extra damage that i can't handle and also to handle insurance stuff. I would also probably bring some money in case anything needs to be replaced. Nduke: Hey guys, we need duct tape! Dakota: Agreed with MTDM. A phone to call the plumber. Rocks: If suffering from water damage, I would use the following tools: Screwdriver, Wrench, Nuts & bolts, Hammer, Submersible pump, a wet/dry vacuum, carpet cleaning machine, deodorizers, disinfectants, and body protection such as puncture proof gloves. Now here's a description step - by - step on how to clean and repair your home: *Turn your power main to the off position so you don't get electrically shocked. *Determine if your water is "clean" or "dirty" *Use either a submersible pump or wet/dry vacuum to remove the excess water. *Clean up any existing furniture, clothing, or any type of flooring *Unscrew the pipeline of the water system with the wrench in your house *Look for mild or mold in your pipes to see if has been infected *Remember use the puncture proof gloves when cleaning & repairing *Screw back the regular pipes with new nuts & bolts *Make sure you get any existing water problems in your house before resetting it over *If anything's wrong or you have serious damage toward your pipelines, Call the plumbers '''just in case if it's a needed emergency. '''Kgman04: o.o I suppose that's right, I'm guessing you used the internet for that, but I never said you couldn't. :P $50,000 to the Window Washers! Rocks: Honestly, Google had no clue what I was talking about in this so I just looked for ideas in plumbing books. :P Day Two Elimination Kgman04: Okay. These challenges take FOREVER. So I'm cutting this one short (every challenge from now on will be a LOT easier, don't worry). I've decided to give the most creative restaurant (you guys all spent nearly the same amount) the win, which is... The Window Washers! *confetti* You guys win $150,000. The other two teams will be voting someone off! :D Patrolling Pedestrians Vote Nduke: BB. WM: Nduke. TDISF: My vote will go to Mr E. My decision was between him and Plat but, for personal reasons, I decided not to vote Plat off (I say "not to vote Plat off" because if I said "to vote Mr E off" it would seem like I'm mad at him or something else, and I'm not). I remember the rest of the other team members talking in this challenge and last one. BB: My vote goes to Nduke. AJ: Sorry but it's gotta be Nduke. ''' Alfan:Sorry, but I have to vote '''Nduke. Plat: I will vote for Nduke. Kgman04: And, with 5/8 votes, Nduke has been eliminated. Crazed Citizens Vote CD-TDA: Even though there were several people that didn't contribute to the challenge, I ultimately had to choose Seth. My vote goes to SethAllred343. It's nothing personal. I hope you understand. Mrodd: As Our captain, you dont lead us very well, you dont have the right voice to lead. Im sorry. I vote''' CD''' Aimers: Hmmm...I think that leadership is not what we need to vote off this vote....I will Vote Seth off because of participation :( Sorry...I really did not want to do that....Mrodd, CD is currently running just fine, Give her one more chance :D If she fails again (not saying she did) Then yea :-/ Dakota: Got to vote Seth. MTDM: We have three team-mates who haven't done anything. if we don't vote one of them off, we'll have more eliminations. My vote goes to SethAllred343. Mrodd: Just explaining my vote a little more :s Because its nothing against CD xD.... MTDM Ended up Buying our stuff, something the Captain is supposed to do, all Im trying to say is CDF has not beren doing what she/he is supposed to do as captain. Kgman04: In a 4-1-(4) vote, Seth has been eliminated (I'm guessing the remaining 4 won't all vote for the same person). Day Three - Attract and Attack Day Three Chat Kgman04: This sounds like the perfect title for a pedophile..... just saying... Jake: Oh KG, you perv XD Zach: *slams Levi into the Jail* Horrid Jeans. >:C MTDM: @Mrodd's vote: one, CD's a she. :p Kg's been asking all the captains for the transactions, so Addict finally did it. WM, not the captain, did it too, after BB told him to I believe. CD's barely on anymore, so it's hard for me to bug her to transact. She told me I can do it, so I did it. --done-- Aimers: MTDM CD is on.....just not here ;) And irc, I think her time zone is a bit different then ours xD....Well come on...Give her another chance :) Dakota: I don't know why you guys are targeting CD when other people, *cough*11347, TDF, and First*cough* haven't spoken or competed at all. TDISF: Dakota's right. Even though I'm not in that team xD We can't keep losing members! D: MTDM: @Aim; she's an hour after est. And she's busy, like, I think. @Dakota; I'm not targeting against CD. Maybe Mrodd is, but he has his rights. @Team; I forgot to say TDF wants to be voted out 'cause he's busy. He says he's not a quitter, but he'd rather be voted off fair and square or sumtin' like that. Dakota: I'll take that into account MTDM. But I'd rather vote out the inactives than TDF, who could possibly participate later. Jake: (conf) I'm really glad to get this far. Remember last season? (clip goes to Jake getting eliminated first) Yeahh..... TDAddict: I knew we would win that one. :D Aimers: Yea....Idk who I would vote for next week O_O probably an inactive....Oh which reminds me....Im gonna be on a trip tomorrow team so if the challenge comes up, I will not be able to participate :-/ I promise to be active As soon as I come back :( Alfan:Two elims already. My poor team. <_< BB: You can say that again. Dakota: (CONF) I sense the Patrolling Pedestrians are the Team Victory of this game. Rocks: Pedophiles and attraction? This definitely sounds like a reitrement home. WM: We are going to win this challenge. -.- Challenge Three Kgman04: Alright. You've got a city. You've got restaurants. We're missing one vital aspect. PEOPLE. And people need somewhere to stay, i.e., apartment buildings. Luckily, there are three conveniently built ones around the corner of where your restaurants are. All you have to do is design an attractive poster to convince people to stay in your apartment building over the other teams' buildings. Here's some requirements the poster must have. *Cannot be over 640x480 pixels. *Must include the following information: **Number of floors (10) **Number of apartments (150, 15 each floor) **Cost for rent ($1,250) **Rooms (3 bed, 2 bath, 1 kitchen, 1 living, 1 dining) **Phone number to call (1-234-567-8910) *All "materials" must be bought at Everything and More. *Only ONE person will be responsible to make the image, however, you can all confer on what to put on the image. Post the final image with the thumbnail clearly stating, "Final Draft". (You can post drafts beforehand) Kgman04: I don't care how you make it look, just include the info and fit the 640x480 requirement. Get going. Window Washers Chat TDAddict: .... I'm stumped, anybody got ideas? Jake: Meh, I nominate an artist Rocks: I think I'll nominate myself unless others want to do it. TDAddict: How about anybody who wants to makes a poster, then the team votes? Rocks: That sounds good to me. LF: Sounds good! Jake: I'm cool with that :P Tdi: Good idea! Patrolling Pedestrians Chat TDISF: I could do the poster. Just give me suggestions. :3 BB: Well... we have a volunteer. :| WM: Someone do the extra credit btw. Alfan:Thank goodness. Art is definetly my weak point. The question is, what kind of poster do we want? Flashy, lights, what? TDISF: I have one done. Tell me what you think about it, if I should add something... WM: Nice job. Maybe make the words more eye catching and colorful. TDISF: Okay, I'll see what i do later (I don't have much time now :P) And next time, I'll save the background first :P WM: Anyone else care to do the extra credit? :P TDISF: Here is another draft. Tried to make it more colorful. Things may be squahed a little because font here is bigger. WM: Maybe a tad bit organized? xD If it isn't much? And the font a tad bit smaller? Alfan:I like it, TDISF. Crazed Citizens Chat Mrodd: I can make it... But Its up to you all. Dakota: Maybe we should all make one and vote for the best? Aimers: Hmmmm, I say Mrodd makes it...I know you are good at art I believe :) Mrood: dako is right. MTDM: Agreed with Dakota. But of we're not going with her decision, I nominate Mrodd. (gtg guys, cya tommorow nght) Dakota: HIS! :@ CD-TDA: Yeah, Mrodd could do it. Unless he votes me off again, jk. Mrodd: Yeah, unless Dako wants too? Any ways.... My Extra Credit was a rush xD I will prolly re do it, Trust me... Im better then that xD? And Cd xD I just dont want to vote with majority xD Dont worry ;) Aimers: Okay back to the actual challenge...what are everyone's ideas? We need to win again! CD-TDA: So, Mrodd, are you gonna do it? Dakota: Me and Mrodd are both going to post one here, and we will vote for the one we want. Dakota: Here's mine, waiting for Mrodd: Mrodd: SOrry all Im feeling REALLY sick Right niow, doing art is not helping. Dako. Just add the adress please, or say something about the big GREEN apartment CD-TDA: I like it a lot Dakota, but you could make the text a bit smaller, since it looks kinda squished up. Dakota: Will do to both. MTDM: I like Dakota's. His sign is very cool. (Sorry; I feel stupid. T_T) I was gonna make one by hand, but I can not compete with that. :x Day Three Store Demand List Kgman04: This week's prices are regular prices with two extra zeroes. ^_^ Day Three Volunteer Work Kgman04: The city of T.D. Metro needs a "Welcome" sign. Design one. The best one wins $75,000 for their team. These are individual. td metro volunteer work week 3.png|Jake's! I suck, I know. Window Washers Lalalala.png|Mrodd's... dont ask. sign.png|Dakota's Entry. Crazed Citizens. Cooltext5203956896.jpg|Rocks' Entry. Best wish, guys. Kgman04: Dakota wins the $75,000! Day Three Elimination Kgman04: Horribly sorry about the hiatus thingy. Anyways, you may seem confused, but the thing is, every team was going up for elimination anyways, hehe. ^_^ This was mainly just a challenge to get some extra cash. Anyways, you know the drill, vote. Kgman04: *whistles* Window Washers Vote Jake: I vote MrD. Least active :( TDAddict: Nice KG, nice. >.> Anyway... I vote for Tdi, she isn't that active, and I know MrD can be active, because I see him a lot Rocks: Agreed, I vote Tdi. MrD: ... There was a vote up? :| Tdi. TDA15: Whoa, whoa hold the phone. This camp's actually active!? I vote Tdi. -w- Kgman04: Tdi has been voted off. Patrolling Pedestrians Vote WM: Plat, least active. And start getting active guys. -.- TDISF: Oh, man! :( Anyways, my vote is goig to be to... Mister.. E. Sorry. Mr. E: I guess, Plat? I don't know. AJ: Sorry but i guess Plat Plat: I vote Mister..E. Alfan:I hate to vote for anybody out at this point, but I have to vote Plat. Sorry. Kgman04: Plat has been voted off. Crazed Citizens Vote CD-TDA: My vote goes to 11347. Reason? Inactivity. Dakota: I vote 11347, or whatever his name is. MTDM: *votes MTDM* LOLWUTNO. (Srsly, don't count that. >_>) I agree with the above ^ two. My vote goes to none other than 11347. Aimers: I vote for First123...Both users are inactive but...I dunno, I kinda favor 11347 a little more than first ;) I want to give her one more chance to be active but I suppose that the decision will eliminate her... (or is she a guy xD) Mrodd: Im also voting first :s Kgman04: 11347 has been voted off. Day Four - Cha-Ching! Day Four Chat Kgman04: Talk it up. Mrodd: Much Love <3 LF: Woot! Still here! :D TDAddict: 20 left. Bbhinton15: Rawr. TDA15: Our team's awesome. Aimers: Sigh...Oh well, first should be going home this week if we lose :D Mrodd: Maybe.... Aimers: I hope so D: He doesn't participate! Jake: How is everyone today? Rocks: Agreed. @TDA15 Challenge Four Kgman04: Welcome to the bank. :D Yes, the bank. All of the money is kept in here, in separate vaults. Combination vaults, from 1-9, three numbers each. See where this is going? ....... No? :| Fine. Each team has a vault. Each team member has four guesses. You can guess the combination of one of the other teams' vaults. If you get it right, you steal $100,000 from that team. Just guess any combination. The numbers don't even have to be in the right order. Anything, like, 4-9-3, or 0-5-2 (those aren't right). The numbers don't repeat. In total, there are 84 possible guesses, so, choose wisely. In a nutshell: #'Guess a combination.' #'The numbers are from 1-9, as long as you get the numbers right, you win.' #'Guess in the format: #-#-#' #'Four guesses per member.' If no one gets the combination by the end of the challenge (doubtful, 80 guesses and 84 combinations? That'd be some horrible luck to not get it right...), nothing happens. This is a non-elimination, also, since we just had a triple elimination. Try not to repeat guesses. Any repeated guesses will not be retracted, and it will just be a waste. Guess under your chat sections. Kgman04: Oh! Also! If you guess your own combination, you give each team $100,000. Kgman04: Bah, nothing yet. Someone on the Window Washers is really close though. Kgman04: Alright, hint: The numbers 0 and 3 are not in any of the 3 combos. Kgman04: Next hint: One of the combos is all EVEN numbers. Beware, this might be your team's combo, so don't rely too much on this hint! Window Washers Chat MrD: ... What do you all think it is? TDAddict: Not sure, maybe we should just take a guess with no basis? XD TDAddict: 1-3-5? Rocks: 1-6-9? MrD: 5-2-8? TDAddict: 8-5-6? MrD: 8-9-7? TDAddict: 7-8-2? MrD: 9-6-8? Rocks: 4-5-6 LF: 2-8-9? TDAddict: 9-5-4? Jake: 4-2-1 LF: 9-2-1 Jake: 6-9-2 TDA15: 9-8-7? Rocks: 2-5-9? Jake: 8-9-4 Kgman04: Jake, congratulations, you just guessed the Crazed Citizens combo!!! You have stolen $100,000 from them! By the way, the Window Washer's code was 1-5-7, and the Patrolling Pedestrians code was 2-4-6. Jake: Yes! :D Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: 7-8-9, 1-3-6, 9-2-1, 7-5-6? AJ: 1-4-9? TDISF: 1-1-1? xD Don't look at me, it's possible >_> Kgman04: The numbers never repeat. XD I won't count that. :P TDISF: Ah, crap >_< Thanks :P well, 1-2-4 Alfan: 7-8-6, 1-4-6, 8-2-1, 7-4-6? AJ: 2-8-7? BB: 4-6-9. Crazed Citizens Chat CD-TDA: 1-3-7? Mrodd: 2-1-4 CD-TDA: 3-4-6? CD-TDA: 1-3-5? Aimers: So you are saying WE lose money if we win? O___________O ummm 4-2-8 Mrodd: Errrr 1021lets see.... 1-0-2? Aimers: Urgh, here goes... 9-5-8, 6-4-9, 1-8-4 :-/ Day Four Store CLOSED '''Due to ferret infestation. Demand List CLOSED '''Due to ferret infestation. Day Four Elimination Kgman04: Well, there's no elimination, but you guys know how OCD I am, so this section it just reiterating that. :) Day Five - Lace and Leather Day Five Chat MrD: *chats it up* -w- CD-TDA: Why's the store infested, huh, Kug? >~> TDAddict: Now we secure our place as the best team in the game. :D Bbhinton15: Because he doesn't know how to clean, CD. -w- LF: Woot! Go Window Washers! Jake: Your welcome Bbhinton15: Oh, look who's high and mighty now. >.> (sniffles over his team's loss) Kgman04: Err, um, we've got it under control now, someone left a half-eaten chocolate bar on the counter.... *cough* BB *cough*.... Rocks: Our team is beast! :-] Bbhinton15: I don't eat chocolate. :@ CD-TDA: Of course not, BB. *pokes BB's beer gut* -w- LF: :O BB doesn't like chocolate? Bbhinton15: I weigh, like, 135 pounds... Chocolate is empty carbs and cals. :'( Jake: Your beer belly isn't empty though WM: :| Rocks: *sings "Willy Wonka"* It's the Candy Man, Can! :D WM: We need to win this. :-/ Challenge Five Kgman04: Hello, hello, hello, and welcome back. Last challenge went by pretty fast, this one, not so much. Your challenge is to make up your own Total Drama character. Original stereotype is optional, what's really interesting is the clothing! The local retail store's been cleaned out and we need some good stock to get customers. So, we look to you guys! Make up your own outfit for an original Total Drama character, and I'll draw it. I need something to get my creativity back in gear for TDStardom. T_T Be specific, 'cause I'm not re-drawing anything. >_> Entries due by 4/13, that way I can get pictures up by the end of the week, and it'll give me a reason to not to my homework. Window Washers Chat Rocks: Nice way to torture me, Kg. >_> Jake: One for the whole team? LF: We should decided on a gender first wo we know what to design. Rocks: I vote for Male, all in favor? Jake: I vote either LF: *Shrugs* Male is fine with me! TDAddict: Okay so, male, any ideas for clothes, the main focus? Rocks: We have everything completed, all we need is your approval of it, members. Male; Tough guy; wearing hat backwards, dark cyan; Un-zipped jacket, midnight blue, dark green undershirt; Baggy pants, blue; Spiked boots, black with dark grey spikes. LF: I like it, I think it would totally work! TDA15: Awesome. Like our team. >=D Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: Guy? Short sleeves, short pants... Colors? Black shoes btw. Bbhinton15: I like guy and short sleeves, but.... I'd rather see him in long pants. -w- But, that's just me. I don't care for the color of his shoes; the colors of his outfit are what we have to worry about. WM: Alright. I say dark blue or just blue pants. And a black, green, blue, red orwhite shirt. Alfan:Should he look like a nice guy or a tough guy? And any accessories? TDISF: I was thinking of a striped shirt. Black and Teal, maybe? :P AJ: I was thinking would should have like an athletic looking person, with a (insert color here) zip down hoodie, Jeans, and white undershirt and yeah black shoes? And maybe brown or blonde hair? Either that or we could do somone in like a muscle shirt WM: Fine w/me. Who's buying this? TDISF: Muscel shirt is okay, but I don't think that a person with jeans would look athletic :P So I think that, yeah, jeans, muscle shirt and black shoes (maybe with some color details?). And I think BB should buy this, since he's the captain. Alfan:Maybe WM could do it? BB seems really busy lately. TDISF: What about... Black''' muscle shirt, cadetblue jeans and black shoes with red details''? Maybe it's too simple :P Crazed Citizens Chat CD-TDA: Long pants/short pants? Short-sleeved/long-sleeved? CD-TDA: Better yet. Male or female? Aimers: Ummm....For me, Idc for gender...Short shirt definitly, pants size doesnt matter....oh no this will be tough D: MTDM: Female. Pink polka-dotted headband. ^_^ Short shorts? Mrodd: O.0 Honestly if I see a girl wearign that I will walk the other way .... CD-TDA: So, it's female, then? Dakota: Can we do a gay male? I think that would be interesting. Aimers: gay? Polka dots? Short shorts? Hmmmmmmmmm how bout a gay male short shorts polka dot with a headband advertising glee ^__^ jk O__O Mrodd: Just put what you would wear >.> Its really not that hard. CD-TDA: How about a redneck-like person? Flannel shirt, messy hair, toothpick in mouth, long jeans, and some raggedy shoes? Dakota: Ok. Let's take a vote. Redneck or Gay Male? First123: How did I manage to stay in?Um...sorry I haven't participated. Dakota: Ok, so 'll post my idea for a gay male. Lanky, medium-tall male,' tan''' skin, firebrick hair, Justin Bieber-esque. Pink shirt, short-sleeved, with a purple '''loser symbol, similar to Glee. Teal''' jeans with holes in them, and''' Orange, Gold, and Teal''' High-Top sneakers.'' MTDM: @CD: Yeah. Agreed. | @First: That's alright. But as long as you participate you'll be fine. :) | @Dakota: Dude, that's $9,000. O_O Aimers: @MTDM that's like nothing lol :P @Dakota I love the idea :D The firebrick hair kinda scares me a bit though...there would need to be some natural hair in it...maybe blonde or brown? however, if we do add natural hair, the firebrick color cant be whole strands of hair unless we ant him as an emo or something O__O maybe mediumaquamarine tips or blonde tips eh? First123: If its for a gay male the idea seems good. Dakota: OK. Finalized. Lanky, medium-tall male,' tan''' skin, black hair, emo style, with firebrick and medium aquamarine tips. Pink shirt, short-sleeved, with a purple '''loser symbol, similar to Glee. Teal''' jeans with holes in them, and''' Orange, Gold, and Teal''' High-Top sneakers.'' (Jake: Is really offended by this :|) MTDM: (Why? :|) Dakota, we're only designing an outfit. No hair, skin, etc. (Jake: By the way they think gays dress like that :/) Mrodd: Again if I see any one wearing that Im walking the other way... Dakota: Jake, get out of our chat. It's our character, we weren't trying to offend anyone. Mrodd, it honestly doesn't matter. Lanky, medium-tall male, '''tan' skin, black hair, emo style, with firebrick and medium aquamarine tips. Pink shirt, short-sleeved, with a purple '''loser symbol, similar to Glee. Teal''' jeans with holes in them, and''' Orange, Gold, and Teal''' High-Top sneakers.'' CD, can you make the transaction? MTDM: I striked everything we don't need, as we're an designing an outfit.... Day Five Store Kgman04: This time, you have to buy... colors. Yeah, colors. TDAddict: The Window Washers shall buy: Black, Blue, Dark cyan, Dark green, Dark grey, and Midnight blue. ''' CD-TDA (probably not logged in): The Crazed Citizens would like to buy the following. '''Pink, purple, teal, orange and gold. Kgman04: Window Washers: Transaction completed. $7,000 deducted. Kgman04: Crazed Citizens: Transaction completed. $6,000 deducted. Demand List Kgman04: Use this to pick specific WEB COLORS ONLY. ONLY FROM THIS LIST. The colors on the table are the "pure" shades, as I like to call them. So if you want a certain shade, you'll have to demand it. All custom colors are $1,500. WM: Gold or teal. Aimers: This might sound really dumb....firebrick and medium aquamarine please? ^__^ TDAddict: Dark cyan and midnight blue? Kgman04: All up! Dakota: Tan and Hot Pink. Day Five Elimination Kgman04: Alright. I decided to cut it short and just used what we already had. Since the Patrolling Pedestrians had nothing (nothing bought, at least), they're obviously going to elimination. But, who's the winner? Let's take a look at the pictures. Image:WW Entry.png|The Window Washers' Entry Image:Crazed Citizens Challenge 5.png|The Crazed Citizens' Entry Kgman04: I love both of them, I really do, but the winner has got to be The Window Washers! I feel like The Window Washers' picture was something I could use in a fanfic. Window Washers, you win $75,000. Crazed Citizens win $40,000! Patrolling Pedestrians, time to vote! Patrolling Pedestrians Vote Kgman04: Time to vote someone off. WM: MrE. Bbhinton15: MrE, yeah. TDISF: *sighs* Not again -.- I'm feeling like I'm leaving next, but I'll still vote Mr E... Kgman04: Mr. E has been eliminated. Day Six - Total Wrecks Day Six Chat '''Kgman04: Erm.... feel free to guess. TDISF: I'm starting to think that we'll be building a dock D: Jake: Our team rules! TDAddict: Don't get too confident, it'll jynx us. Challenge Six Kgman04: This week's challenge is... school related. Surprisingly enough, the school was the only thing that remained PERFECTLY intact. However, T.D. Metro doesn't like public schools. Everyone gets homeschooled here. So, your task is to... well, just destroy the school. That's it. The team that gets craziest wins immunity and a $100,000 bonus. Second place wins immunity only. Worst team sends someone home. Unlike the other challenges, you can use your weapons before you buy them. You don't even have to fill out a transaction. Just use 'em. I'll just be charging you as you go. *'Window Washers:' Gymnasium, main office, two regular classrooms. *'Patrolling Pedestrians:' Cafeteria, orchestra room, two regular classrooms. *'Crazed Citizens:' Science lab, art room, two regular classrooms. Kgman04: And, go! Window Washers Chat TDAddict: Before we start, we need to think of a way so, if we win, we'll be gaining money. Jake: *throws a desk at the window* Jake: *gets baseball bat from gym and smashes windows doors and equipment* ROAR! >:( TDAddict: Remember, make it crazy. :| Jake: You help to. *picks up chainsaw and cuts chairs and doors in half and goes to a classroom* TDAddict: *puts controlled explosives in the main office* Bombs away? *sets them off* Jake: *goes to a regular classroom* Hahaha! *cuts chairs and walls with chain saws, and throws chairs at windows and doors* TDAddict: *goes to the remains of the office with a sledgehammer and starts breaking '''''everything that wasn't destroyed( Jake: *takes chainsaw and cuts walls and windows in regular class and throws desk outside of windows. Throws textbooks out of door* LF: *Takes sledgehammer and slings it around madly in the gym* Rawr, this is crazy xD Jake: *walks in second classroom* AHHHHHHHHH! *throws textbooks everywhere, cuts windows with chainsaw, and gets explosives and sets them off and runs to Gym* Watch out LF! *shoves her down* Jake: Awesome. 2 class rooms plus main office destroyed. Now for one thing. *takes basketball hoop off and throws it at window* TDAddict: *runs into the gym with a chainsaw and starts chopping* MrD: ... *lies the bleachers with controlled explosives, the sets them off* Rawr. TDAddict: *continues to randomly chop things with the chainsaw* LF: *Swings sledgehammer around madly* This is fun :D Jake: *swings baseball bat everywhere and chips everything. Jake: *takes a gun and shoots the place up* RAWRRRRR! :@ Jake: *shoots up the 2 classrooms and gym and main office.* Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: (gets a sledgehammer and begins slamming the tables in the cafeteria wildly) Alfan:*gets a sledgehammer and starts destroying the tables in one of the classrooms* Alfan:*gets a Flamethrower and burns the Patrolling Pedestrians Rule and Alfain is Da Boss on the cafeteria walls* WM: *destroys the walls, lighting and remains of the tables, thus destroying most of the cafeteria by using the chainsaw* Alfan, everyone else, finish it up. I'm going to the band room to throw the instruments out the window. *starts running up* AJ: *Gets a chainsaw* ASTA LA VISTA BABY!! *Begins riupping through one of the classrooms* WM: *jumps on the band instruments, thus destroying them* The trumpet. :( *destroys the trumpet and starts crying as he throws the instruments out of the window* AJ: *Intense music begins playing* Time to throw down!! *Begins jump kicking the walls and the desk* Hiya!! WM: How can I get the drumset out the window? *finds drumsticks and screws* Hmmmmmmmmmmm. ;) AJ: *Takes his chainsaw back out* Time to finish things up in the classroom!!!! *begins sawing crazily* OH YEAH! WM: *removes a few screws and smashes the windows with drumsticks, allowing the wind to blow in* Time to push this thing. AJ: *Swings around one of the desks and slams it into another desk* This is so...energizing!! *Round house kicks the teacher's desk* Booya! WM: *throws the drums and crash cymbals out the window, breaking them all* AJ: Thats it TIME TO GO!! *Brings his chainsaw back and hurls through desks, goes and picks it up and starts swinging at the desks* We are not losing this time! WM: *throws the chimes in a pile, breaking them all* Hmmmm. *looks at his chainsaw* YES! >:) *stares at the chairs* WM: *destroys all the chairs and chainsaws the walls and floors that has dust inside* Ew. At least it'll get real messy. AJ: *the classroom is completely obliterated* Ok time to move on to the next classroom, this is gonna be fnu! *revs the chainsaw and runs to the next classroom and begins tearing it apart* Will. Not. Lose! WM: *starts destroying the music and desk* AJ: *is still ripping apart the classroom* WM: *throws the files, reeds, music sheets and mouthpieces in the garbage and throws it all on the floor* ;) AJ: *Jumps up and spins with the chainsaw destroying all the desks* OH YEAH! WM: *eats the apple and walks downstairs to see AJ going wild* Good job. Finish up here, I'll go check out the cafe. TDISF: *uses a chainsaw to destroy all of the instruments in the orchestra room* YEAH! >:D (WM: Dude, they are out the window. o.O) WM: *sees Alfan did nothing* GAH! >:( TDISF! COME DOWN HERE! Crazed Citizens Chat Aimers: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR *starts smasing things in the art room with a sledgehammer* CD-TDA: (grabs a sledgehammer and begins bashing desks in one of the regular classrooms) :@ CD-TDA: (lifts up a chair and throws it against Regular Classroom #1's wall) ROAR. :-@ Aimers: *smashes the equipment in the art room* ME ANGRY >:( *Starts making random holes in the walls* Aimers: *Destroys half of one of the walls in the art room* RAAAAAAAAWR Aimers: *picks up a cutting saw in the art room and starts destroying more things* Saw. Boring. BACK TO MY SLEDGEHAMMER!!! *starts making holes in the floor* MTDM: *grabs a flamethrower amd walks into the second classroom, using the flamethrower in circles* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAWWWWW. HAHAHAHA. >:DDDDD HAAAAAAAAAA. *fire gets on hair* O_O AHHHH. :'( *starts blowing (TNWSS, so shut up. >_>) at hair* HAWT. Aimers: .... Good job in wasting almost all our moony -__- we will only gain 5000 dollars if we win... *uses sledgehammer the break the walls in class room 1* CD-TDA: (tackles the clasroom's door down) Aimers: *sledhammers the classroom floor* Dakota: *walks into science lab with blowtorch and torches the gas pump on the lab desk, causing it to explode, hurting himself in the proess* Ow. CD-TDA: (runs down to the art room) Aim, help me get this table! Aimers: *runs in* I thought I destroyed this place already... oh well! *helps CD throw table and then smashes it with his sledgehammer* CD-TDA: (watches as the table throws down one of the art room's walls) Aimers: *looks around* CD look at this! It's a giant statue :o CD-TDA: O.O Let's use it as a battering ram. Help me get this up. (lifts up one part of the statue) Aimers: *lifts up other end* Where to? CD CD-TDA: Towards the door. (begins to charge towards the door, with the battering ram-like statue in front) Aimers: RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR *Also charges towards door with battering ram statue* CD-TDA: (breaks the door down, along with Aimers) I suppose we can use this as a giant hammer to smash more desks. What do you think? ;) Aimers: YESSS *puts it down for a brief second to smash holes in the floor* LETS GO! CD-TDA: (lifts up the statue and brings it down on a row of desks) WHOOP! Aimers: *Sledge Hammers the already broken desks* YESSSSS Aimers: *takes dakota's blow torch and lights the art room on fir as well* Heee heee...Ok you can have it back now :D CD-TDA: (tips a stack of chairs forwards onto a big table) Aimers: *Uses the blowtorch Dakota bought to burn the chairs and tables* >:D Day Six Store Demand List Kgman04: I'm not really good at thinking of destructive objects. Please keep your demands reasonable. Also, you can use anything you demand without knowing the price, although, it's not recommended. I mean, these prices are a bit insane. Aimers: How about a wreckingball machine? :D Kgman04: Reasonable. :P Alfan:What about a flamethrower, that we can refill? :P So more fuel costs extra. WM: Grenades or guns? Lol. Kgman04: Hm. Grenades sorta fits into "controlled explosives". Guns.... Day Six Volunteer Work Kgman04: Shoot, I totally forgot about this for Day 4 and 5. XD Anyways, your volunteer work is a riddle, this time! Tell me this: *A man and his four friends goes to a casino with five roulette wheels. They each go to a roulette wheel, and they record what numbers the ball falls on. After a long day of recording, they find that one roulette wheel landed on 10, 24, and 31 most often. The next day, the man and his four friends go to that roulette wheel and bet on the numbers 10, 24, and 31 each time. They win a ton of money. The next day, however, they did the same thing, but lost money. What happened? Jake: The ball landed on different numbers. WM: The ball landed on different numbers in the roulette wheels. CD-TDA: They went to a different roulette wheel? Aimers: The casino switched the tables around? Idk...that doesnt seem answerable O_O Kgman04: Aimers wins $75,000 for his team! Aimers: O__O Did I seriously win that :P lol XD Day Six Elimination Kgman04: Well. That was... destructive. The winning team, though, has gotta be the Crazed Citizens. I guess you were called "Crazed" for a reason. But, errr, I just received a letter, and.... homeschooling is, erm, banned. So you guys are gonna have to cough up $125,000 per team to cover the damage.... whoops? And, there's no elimination this time, since TotalDramaFan1000 and First123 have both missed three challenges. See ya. Also... *'Window Washers lost $247,000.' *'Patrolling Pedestrians lost $227,000.' *'Crazed Citizens lost $227,000, minus $100,000 for winning the challenge., or $127,000.' Errrr, sorry? Ehehehe.... Day Seven - Old Time Fun Day Seven Chat Kgman04: Thank Addict for the title. Gosh, it's so suggestive... TDAddict: Shush up. >.> TDA15: Our team is winning. -w- WM: 227,000? Damn. Aimers: I think my team just died.............. Mrodd: <3 LF: Window washers pown all, end of the story <3 :P Jake: Window Washers rule >=D WM: We have 5 people left, but we can still win our first challenge... soon. Hopefully. Mrodd: But My Dear Lf, If you divvy your money up.... then divv our money up, Our team will have more then your team... * Smiles* Aimers: *agrees with Mrodd* :D LF: *Glares* And your point is? Who won the other challenge before this one? HMMMM? Yeah, window washers did, and we'll continue winning :D Aimers: Lol...Well I can't wait for the merge so i can be on your team....I like merges lol :P LF: I love merges too! :D WM: Hey guys. Let us win just ONE challenge. K? K. Thanks. :) Mrodd: Sorry If our team losses, Im out .... v,v Kgman04: Oooh, tension. I likey. :D Aimers: Mrodd just be active and try not to spend money :D Challenge Seven Kgman04: Your challenge this time has to do with the local Arcade! Your team will have to hire a nerd ($100,000) and tell him to design the video game of your dreams. And, um, that's it. Make your final idea in your chat section, in green font. Try to finish by Tuesday, 3PM EST. Window Washers Chat TDA15: Our team doesn't need to spend the money, they already have me. >=D LF: Way to diss yourself xD Jake: XDDD LF: Well, I don't play many video games, so what is popular? TDA15: War games. In other words, the goal of the game is to kill thousands of people who may or may not be innocent. And yes, you do get bragging rights over how many people you can kill in under a minute. LF: Well, do you think we should create a shooting game since people will be attracted to that, or should we be more risky and be original? TDA15: Well, making a 1st-person shooter would probably be a bit cliche, so maybe a third person shooter, but with arcade-style graphics. Original, but still has the murder-happy sensation that people seem to love. LF: Sounds good! Something appealing and different at the same time! TDAddict: Well, if we're doing a shooting game, would you mind if I kinda... sit out? This isn't really something I'd know anything about at all. LF: What do you know about? Cause like I said, I don't play many videogames.... Patrolling Pedestrians Chat WM: My ideas are a red/black/purple wallpaper and there's a kinect and Wii and stuff and arcade games like the Mario stuff for the arcade and games where you can get tokens and redeem them for prizes and a giant bullmoose in the middle of the room. :) WM: Nvm. Any ideas? AJ? You are creative. TDISF: Maybe some things realted to Star Wars or that stuff for the decoration. We could add a comic stand, maybe? WM: No, we need a video game. Not an arcade xD. TDISF: Oh.. Now I get it :P I don't really iagine something... AJ: Why don't we do a Total Drama Video game, where the challenges are mini games, and in between challenges you talk to campers and have different options on what to say to them. You pick your allies and your enemies, and your friends, and at the end of each day if you lost the mini game/challenge, you have to vote someone off. There can be difficulty settings, so like on hard people won't be so easy to ally and will be really good at the mini games. Three levels can be Island, Set, and Around the World. WM: Good idea. You get to pick your character and see and try to go through the end. And if you get eliminated, you can get a chance to return by doing different tasks or challenges or hang out with the eliminated contestants for Island and interview other contestants for Action to get a goal (maybe like The Big Picture) and try to ace a singing performance for World Tour. Alfan:Can they have custom characters if they win? Like a custom season or something, where you can link it up and play online?(Wow, busy lately. ;( ) WM: Yeah, maybe a character creator. And a custom school season. Or city season. Just like these 2 camps. Crazed Citizens Chat Mrodd: Ok..... What kind of game should we make^ Aimers: How about a platforming game where you play as a ferret that is trying to destroy a store? (yes I am referencing this camp) Mrodd: o0 I wont ask.... Aimers: Just look at the store demand list in the past couple of weeks including this one :P MTDM: I think it should be very original, not rips off real games. Oh, and are se supposed to transact the nerd? xD Mrodd: Well we dont want to get sued no, do we? Day Seven Store Demand List Demand Center is closed due to food war between ferrets and employees. Day Seven Volunteer Work Kgman04: Random question: Who is my favorite character to play as in the Mario Party series? :3 Jake: Luigi Mrodd; Toad WM: Yoshi LF: Mario...? xD Aimers: Oooh i know this!!!! jk O__O Idk, Princess Peach? XDDDDD OMG FRICKIN EDIT CONFLICTS TDISF: Waluigi Kgman04: All wrong. :P I don't think anyone'll get this. XD Aimers: Mario, Birdo, Baby Luigi, Chain Chomp, Bowser, Koopa Jr., SHY GUY!!!! D: LF: *Slaps Aimers* You only get one guess :P Aimers: Oh really? XD I guess I spazzed :P AJ: Dry Bones TDAddict: Bowser. Aimers: The answer better not be Boo...I will stab someone if that is right >.> Boo happens to be my fav character and I'm surpirsed I just thought of him now...But this guess does not count anyway D: Kgman04: Nothin' yet. LF: Donkey Kong...? IDK who all is in it :P TDAddict: Wario? City Records NAME: This resident was placed on the Window Washers. NAME: This resident was placed on the Patrolling Pedestrians. NAME: This resident was placed on the Crazed Citizens. NAME: A contestant whose name is in black font is the budget captain of their team. WIN: This resident was on the winning team for that challenge. IN: This resident's team came in second place, and was not forced to go to elimination. IN: This resident was declared safe at elimination. LOW: This resident received the second-most votes at elimination. OUT: This resident was voted off or eliminated.